


Закрой глаза

by Wild_BerrY



Series: Простые истории [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In these days of no regrets<br/>I keep mine to myself<br/>And all the things we never said<br/>I can say for someone else<br/>Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try<br/>And I just can't help but wonder why<br/>We let it pass us by</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Amanda Marshall - Beautiful Goodbye</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза

**Author's Note:**

> In these days of no regrets  
> I keep mine to myself  
> And all the things we never said  
> I can say for someone else  
> Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
> And I just can't help but wonder why  
> We let it pass us by
> 
>  
> 
> _Amanda Marshall - Beautiful Goodbye_

_Закрой глаза._  
Ты чувствуешь это? Чувствуешь, как сердце стучит, отмеряя ровные промежутки моего существования. Как оно бьется об острые края изломанных ребер, подобно бабочке, пойманной в сачок, — крылья не помогут ей, и она, устав от агонии, осядет на землю, покорно сложив их словно ладони в молитве.  
Она не ждет милосердия — она просто обессилила. 

Когда между третьим сообщением от Чунхона и чашкой утреннего кофе Чоноп вспоминает о ежегодной встрече выпускников, ему очень хочется отключить телефон, дверной звонок и забраться обратно в постель до следующего утра. Просто чтобы вычеркнуть этот день из своей жизни. Заранее. 

Солнце настойчиво пробирается даже сквозь узкие щели закрытых жалюзи, и Чоноп с удовольствием бы выключил и его тоже. Весна — это какое-то безумие. Это растаявший под ногами снег, кошки, орущие на весь квартал, розовая дымка цветущей вишни, острый запах корицы и кардамона из кондитерской напротив и яркая бирюза неба. Бесконечный список мелочей, которые вызывают у Чонопа только одно желание — закрыться дома, завесить окна темными шторами, включить музыку и потерять себя в танце. Или среди строчек любимых книг.

Весна — это ненужные воспоминания. Маленькое кафе через пару зданий от колледжа, морщинки «смеха» в уголках глаз, привычка откидывать челку в сторону легким движением головы, один зонт на двоих, длинные пальцы с ровными ухоженными ногтями, родинка под левым глазом и кофейная пенка на теплых губах — Чоноп не проверял, но абсолютно уверен в том, что они теплые. 

Весна — время перемен, и Чоноп который год надеется, что они, наконец-то, наступят и в его жизни, но ожидание не оправдывает себя.

***

— Привет, сосед. — Дэхен появляется на пороге, опираясь рукой о дверной косяк, и замирает в позе голливудской кинозвезды, разглядывая первокурсника. На самом деле Дэхен демонстрирует, насколько он великолепен и неотразим, но Чоноп тогда еще этого не знает, поэтому радуется проявлению дружелюбия.

Чоноп не очень хорош в знакомствах с новыми людьми и в дружеской болтовне ни о чем, и считает, что из-за этого у него проблемы с налаживанием любых взаимоотношений. Появление Дэхена в его жизни решает все эти проблемы разом. Он тормошит его по утрам, интересуется, как дела с учебой, знакомит со своими друзьями и половиной колледжа вдобавок, водит на вечеринки старшекурсников и проводит за собой в клубы. Он заполняет собой практически все пространство, время и мысли, его становится слишком много — вот так просто и сразу, не интересуясь мнением самого Чонопа. 

У Чонопа со временем появляются друзья — свои собственные, с которыми он делит интересы, подготовку к экзаменам и чужие секреты, но Дэхен всегда остается номером один в списке его телефонных контактов. Чоноп чувствует себя дураком, каждый раз бросаясь к нему по первому требованию, даже если это всего лишь покупка мороженного в соседнем с общежитием супермаркете. Он никогда не находит в себе сил отказать Дэхену, потому что это никогда даже не приходило ему в голову. 

Когда он, так не вовремя вернувшись от родителей, застает Дэхена в постели с каким-то парнем, то стремительно краснеет и выбегает из комнаты, не помня себя от смущения. Дэхен находит его сам — в том самом кафе, в обнимку с большой чашкой капучино, которую Чоноп обхватывает подрагивающими то ли от холода, то ли от нервов пальцами. Молча садится рядом и обнимает, утыкаясь носом между ухом и воротником колючего свитера, щекотно дышит в шею. Руки перестают дрожать, и по телу Чонопа разливается привычное тепло от одного присутствия его рядом. Дэхен не любит и не умеет извиняться — Чоноп об этом прекрасно знает, — поэтому просит прощения, как может, обволакивая своим запахом, дыханием и прикосновениями. А еще — совсем невинным поцелуем в висок.

_Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты это видел, я не знал, что ты вернешься так скоро._

Все это Чоноп слышит в его молчании, хотя не видит причин для извинений, скорее, это он должен просить прощения за то, что помешал.

Помешал — это слово режет по живому, выпуская всю боль наружу струящейся алой лентой. Именно в этот момент Чоноп видит все так кристально ясно, что ему хочется зажмуриться от сверкающей всеми своими уродливыми гранями истины. Он понимает, что лишь один из многих, и разница только в том, что они никогда не занимались сексом. Чоноп раздумывает: это потому что Дэхен видит в нем друга, или потому что Чоноп просто не привлекает его в этом смысле? И не знает, какой ответ хотел бы услышать. Конкретно сейчас не понимает. 

Зато вскоре он понимает, что начал обращать слишком много внимания на чужую личную жизнь. Чоноп наблюдает за тем, как Дэхен общается с другими, и замечает разницу между дружеским объятием и интимным прикосновением, обычным подмигиванием и флиртом. Приходя раньше в клуб, он часто терял Дэхена из виду, растворяясь в музыке на танцполе, зная, что ближе к утру Дэхен сам найдет его и, обдавая смесью ароматов из текилы, ментоловой жвачки и чего-то терпкого, мускусного, притянет к себе, прошептав на ухо: я устал, пойдем домой, Чоноп-а... Теперь же он следит чуть ли не за каждым его шагом, цепляясь взглядом за обтянутую футболкой спину в сумерках коридоров, когда Дэхен уходит туда с кем-то.

И как он не замечал раньше, что Дэхен иногда не ночует в их комнате по нескольку раз в неделю? Может, потому что всегда засыпал, так и не дождавшись поворота ключа в замке, а по утрам Дэхен неизменно будил его, забираясь сверху и подсовывая под нос чашку свежезаваренного кофе.

Чоноп совсем не чувствует ревности, потому что как... Разве не глупо ревновать звезду к тому, сколько планет она может притянуть? Он все равно остается его «любимым» соседом, тонсеном, танцором и всей той кучей эпитетов, которые ежедневно придумывает для него Дэхен. Но алая лента постепенно скручивает спирали вокруг сердца, сдавливая все сильнее с каждым витком.

Первый раз что-то колет под ребрами, когда Чоноп видит его с тем парнем — блондин с растрепанными волосами, умными глазами и хорошо подвешенным языком. Проще говоря, полная противоположность самому Чонопу. Они идут по коридору колледжа и рассказывают что-то одновременно, но ни одному из них это, кажется, не мешает. А потом заливисто смеются, хлопая друг друга по спине, и рука Дэхена так и остается на чужой талии. Чоноп проходит мимо, и Дэхен не замечает его — тоже в первый раз. Чоноп понимает это только когда доходит до нужной аудитории и резко останавливается, будто натыкается на невидимую стену. С этого момента в его лексикон добавляется еще одно слово.

Лишний — это не просто пришел не вовремя и помешал выбросу гормонов в стратосферу. Это ночное перебрасывание сообщениями, неистребимый чужой запах на Дэхене, забытые в их комнате вещи и совершенно другая улыбка — другая, потому что предназначена только для одного человека, и от этого еще более невыносимая. Это просьбы "погулять пару часов" с друзьями и "давай сходим куда-нибудь вместе". Чоноп соглашается только потому, что утренний кофе до сих пор является неизменным ритуалом, и это дает призрачную надежду на то, что лишний — это не про него. 

У Ендже открытая улыбка и добрые намерения. У Чонопа — следы от ногтей на ладонях и зуд по всему телу. Он сбегает через два часа, не выдержав концентрации счастья на один квадратный миллиметр в глазах Дэхена. Не выдержав неслучайных прикосновений, слов, не предназначенных для его ушей, и того самого ощущения, которое теперь не в состоянии заглушить даже насыщенный вкус кофе по утрам. Закрывшись в танцзале, Чоноп выматывает себя до состояния перекрученного в мясорубке фарша, вот только боль никуда не уходит, впиваясь отравленными иглами в искореженное чужой любовью сердце. Под дверью ждет Чунхон, не дозвонившийся до него пятнадцать раз, и, ни о чем не спрашивая, ведет к себе, потому что его сосед уехал к родителям на три дня.

Чоноп остается у него на все это время. Приходит после занятий, кидает рюкзак в угол и, забравшись с ногами на подоконник, смотрит во внутренний двор общежития. Чунхон по-прежнему не задает вопросов, но заставляет его есть, спать и постоянно болтает о чем-то без умолку. За это, пожалуй, Чоноп благодарен ему больше всего. На третий день он не выдерживает и рассказывает Чунхону все залпом, захлебываясь словами и бьющей через край безысходностью, путаясь в собственных мыслях. Единственное, в чем он не путается — это чувства. Чунхон слушает, не перебивая, и понимает все правильно — так, как сейчас нужно Чонопу. Они засыпают в обнимку на одной кровати, и первый раз за долгое время Чоноп почти высыпается.

Дэхен встречает его в дверях, затаскивает внутрь комнаты и просто смотрит, ожидая, что Чоноп все объяснит сам. Невидимая стена разрастается с каждым мгновением, отдаляя их еще на миллион световых лет. Чоноп не знает, что говорить, поэтому делает так же, как когда-то Дэхен — обнимает, прижимаясь горячим лбом к его плечу, и стискивает руками кофту на спине. Пусть так, все равно, хоть как-нибудь, но на секунду почувствовать его рядом. Чужой запах, которым, кажется, Дэхен пропитался на клеточном уровне, минует все обонятельные пути и бьет точно в дыхательный центр, вызывая тошноту и желание перестать дышать совсем. Дэхен с готовностью обнимает его в ответ, зарывается пальцами в волосы, посылая волны искрящегося тепла вдоль позвоночника, и заставляет боль на время утихнуть. 

И снова — утренний кофе, стиснутые зубы и тренировки до изнеможения. Чоноп привыкает к боли, хотя понимает, что к такому привыкать нельзя. Чунхон думает так же, но никто из них не знает, как все исправить.

А потом наступает очередная весна, и Дэхен заканчивает колледж. Чоноп ждет перемен и думает, что время его спасет. По началу Дэхен часто звонит и предлагает встретиться, но теперь Чоноп находит в себе силы отказать ему, прикрываясь первым, что приходит в голову. Звонки становятся все реже и постепенно сходят на нет. В следующий раз они видятся через год на встрече выпускников, и Чоноп убеждается в том, что время ни черта не помогает. Как и расстояние, и глупые отговорки. Дэхен по-прежнему встречается с Ендже, и у них, наверное, все хорошо. Чоноп пытается сделать вид, что у него тоже. Кажется, ему даже верят.

На следующий год он пропускает встречу, потому что в этот день работает. Нет, не специально, просто так получилось, но Чоноп чувствует тоскливое облегчение от мысли, что идти не придется. Он заканчивает колледж, устраивается на работу и снимает однокомнатную квартиру рядом с набережной. Вырвавшись оттуда, где каждый угол напоминает ему о прошлом, Чоноп снова надеется, что цепи, которыми он приковал себя к Дэхену, вскоре порвутся. Он больше не хочет жить от одной весны к другой.

***

Проходит еще один год, и вот Чоноп стоит на своей кухне, глядя на пятое по счету сообщение в телефоне, осознавая, что в этот раз ему не отвертеться.

Чунхон вечером заходит за ним на работу, словно боится, что Чоноп может сбежать. Доезжает вместе с ним до дома и терпеливо ждет, пока он примет душ и переоденется; на встречу они приезжают часам к девяти вечера. Чунхон не отходит от него, но Чоноп видит, как ему хочется пообщаться с однокурсниками — в этом году его выпуск, и Чоноп, улыбаясь, клятвенно заверяет, что никуда не сбежит, если Чунхон прекратит цепляться за его локоть. Желание сделать это обостряется до необходимости разложиться на молекулы и испариться, когда в дверях появляется Дэхен. Сердце подскакивает вверх и делает мертвую петлю, зависая в верхней точке. 

Дэхен ничуть не изменился за два года, разве что сменил цвет волос. Каким-то чудом он безошибочно смотрит именно в сторону Чонопа и сразу же находит его взглядом, а в следующую секунду не колеблясь идет к нему, по пути перебрасываясь приветственными фразами со знакомыми. Он надвигается так же неумолимо как ураган Катрина на Новый Орлеан, а у Чонопа закончилось топливо в бензобаке, спасательная шлюпка разбилась во время прошлого наводнения, и он опоздал на последний поезд в другое измерение. 

Дэхен едва роняет "привет", и в следующую секунду Чоноп уже обнаруживает себя в знакомом кафе с большой чашкой капучино в руках и толстым полосатым шарфом Дэхена вокруг шеи. Он зарывается в него носом и вдыхает запах, от которого кружит голову и сладко щемит где-то под диафрагмой. Ему так хорошо, что хочется плакать от накрывшего с головой счастья, потому что в его реальности такого просто не может быть.

Дэхен сидит напротив и что-то тихо рассказывает, наверное, как он жил все это время. Чоноп жадно вслушивается в его голос, но почти не улавливает смысла сказанного, потому что, по правде говоря, ему все равно, что случилось с Дэхеном за эти годы без него. Где-то между "я сказал, да пошли вы все" и "мне пришлось сменить жилье" Чоноп слышит, что они с Ендже больше не вместе, и не замечает в глазах Дэхена никакого сожаления по этому поводу. Но это тоже не имеет сейчас никакого значения. 

Чоноп вообще не знает, что имеет значение, кроме того, что они вместе здесь и сейчас. Дэхен спрашивает его, чем он занимается, где живет, и задает прочие банальные вопросы — Чоноп снова чувствует себя как в первый день их знакомства, когда он с трудом выдавил из себя десяток простых предложений. 

Посетители постепенно расходятся, до закрытия кафе остается несколько минут, когда Чоноп понимает, что все — сказка кончилась, и замолкает. Их разделяет всего лишь обычный стол, но на самом деле миллионы световых лет превратились за это время в миллиарды, и никто из них не знает, как преодолеть непроницаемую стену, возведенную когда-то давно. Так легко протянуть руку и коснуться чужой, если она на другом краю стола. А если она на другом конце вселенной?

— Закрой глаза, — просит Чоноп, и Дэхен послушно прикрывает веки, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Чоноп снимает с себя шарф, поднимается с места и надевает его на шею Дэхена, наклоняясь к нему настолько близко, что тот, наверняка, чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. Чонопа трясет от напряжения — только бы не сорваться в пропасть, из которой, он знает, уже не выберется и никогда не соберет себя по осколкам. Все внутри кричит и бьется в агонии, когда он бесшумно выходит из кафе, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь, но Чоноп заставляет себя идти, не оборачиваясь назад. Останавливается он только на берегу реки, упираясь руками в каменный парапет, и уже не чувствует ничего, кроме разъедающей пустоты.

Дэхен слышит тихий щелчок двери, но не открывает глаза в надежде, что Чоноп передумает и вернется. Проходит минута, две, и он понимает, что тот больше не придет. Понимает это так отчетливо, что хочется выть от отчаяния, но он лишь прячет лицо в ладонях, сдерживая подступающие слезы. Так легко преодолеть эти миллиарды световых лет и разрушить все стены, которые выстроили себе сами. Но Дэхен по-прежнему не умеет извиняться и не знает, как преодолеть себя, чтобы произнести всего три слова.

_Мое сердце устало биться в клетке твоего молчания._


End file.
